Little Moments
by waikiki23
Summary: Everyone has little moments that define their lives. They are the small moments that take our breath away and stay with us forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Moments**

**By: Waikiki23**

_Summary: Everyone has little moments that define their lives. They are the small moments that take our breath away and stay with us forever._

**A/N - I know I have other stories to finish, but I have this story has been begging to be written. I have been wanting to keep writing about Tim and Beth and their life together. They are so much fun to write about. So I hope you all enjoy this story. Please read and review.**

After the wedding, Tim and Beth, along with the wedding party and Beth's brother and sister-in-law left the church in the limo and went to a local park nearby to get their pictures taken.

"That was a beautiful wedding Beth," Ziva said, sitting next between Tony and Jimmy. The others nodded in agreement as Brenna added, sniggling into Jimmy's side, "I agree, your vows brought me to tears."

"Thank you Brenna. We wanted to write our own vows from our heart," Beth replied, blushing from the compliment as Tim pulled out a bottle of champagne. Beth passed out glasses to all in the car. "I want to propose a toast," Tim said as he poured everyone a glass of the bubbly. Once everyone had champagne, he raised his glass, the others following suit. "To our friends and family. Thank you for being with us this special day."

The others clinked their glasses together, all saying "Cheers" at the same time. Everyone took a sip before Gibbs looked to the happy couple, pride evident in his voice, "I am happy for you both. I know I am not a man of many words, but you two remind me of me and my first wife. I know you will be happy together."

Tim casually wiped a tear away before saying, "Thank you Boss. We appreciate all of you sharing our special day."

"It was out pleasure, Timothy," Ducky replied as the limo pulled into the park, the photographer right behind them. Everyone got out and followed the photographer to get the pictures finished.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

After the pictures were taken, everyone piled back into the limo to the building they had rented. They entered, Kevin Fisher and Tad Branson, both ushers for the wedding and friends of Beth from the firehouse, who had been watching for them headed to the ballroom and alerted Carl Brady, the MC for the evening and also a friend of Beth's from her firehouse. Carl began introducing the wedding party to the waiting guests.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I am your master of ceremonies Carl Brady. The wedding party has just arrived. If everyone could find their seats please we can begin." Carl waited about two to three minutes while the guests found their seats. Kevin and Tad took their position near the double doors that led into the ballroom.

"Thank you. It is my pleasure to first introduce the bride's brother and sister-in-law. Please welcome Tristan and Rachel Morgan." Tristan and Rachel entered the hall hand in hand and headed for the head table and sat down.

Carl then continued, "Next, please give it up for bridesmaid and sister of the groom Sara McGee and her escort, groomsman Donald "Ducky" Mallard." The applause began again as Ducky gently twirled Tim's sister before they headed to the head table and sat down next to Tristan and Rachel.

"Okay, now we have bridesmaid Brenna Palmer escorted by her husband, groomsman Jimmy Palmer." Jimmy and Brenna danced their way to the head table to sit down with the rest of the bridal party.

As they sat down, Carl went on, "Next we have maid of honor Abby Sciuto and her escort best man Leroy Gibbs." Gibbs led Abby into the room, applause following them as they waltzed their way to the head table to sit down.

"Next we have maid of honor Ziva David and her escort best man Tony DiNozzo," Carl continued, laughing as Tony and Ziva danced their way into the room. The others were also laughing and applauding loudly as Tony and Ziva sat down at the table.

"And now, the moment we have been waiting for, the Bride and Groom. Please put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee," Carl introduced, joining the others in loud applause as Tim and Beth entered the reception hall, hand in hand. Tim picked his wife up and twirled her around as she laughed and hit him with her bouquet. He smiled before setting her down on the dance floor and twirled her again. He then led Beth to the main table, sitting down with all their friends.

It was an hour later, once everyone had eaten, when Carl again took the mike. "Okay now that everyone has had a chance to eat, we would like to invite the bride and groom out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife."

Tim led his smiling bride out to the floor, taking her one hand in his and placing the other at the small of her back. The song they had picked, _Back at One _by Brian McKnight began, the two danced the whole song with her head on his shoulder and him whispering so that only Beth could hear him. By the end of the song, she had a few tears and hugged the love of her life.

Once the music ended, Tim lead Beth over to her brother as he led her out to the dance floor. Tim went to one of the tables and led his mother out to the floor. The music began, the song Tim had wanted was _Let them be Little _by Billy Dean.

"I am so happy for you Tim. I really like Beth. She is a beautiful girl," Karen McGee stated as Tim led her around the floor.

"Thanks Mom. I love her so much. I am so glad you like her. I know you will get along really well," Tim replied. He glanced over to see Tristan and Beth talking as they danced. The song was over all too soon and everyone clapped for the dancers.

The night continued, everyone in attendance enjoying themselves immensely. The evening came to an end all too soon, with Beth throwing her bouquet, Ziva being the one who caught it and Tim throwing the garter belt, coincidentally Tony being the one to catch that.

Tim and Beth spent their first night as husband and wife in their apartment. The next morning they finished packing their bags and headed to the airport for their flight. They were so excited to be going to the Turks and Caicos for their honeymoon.

They were sitting in the airport waiting for their flight when Tim's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw the caller ID. "Hello?" he greeted before mouthing _"NCIS"_ to Beth. She smiled, knowing that they would be calling. Her shift mates had called just ten before.

Beth leaned over to listen to the conversation. _"Morning Newlywed McGees. We wanted to wish you both a happy honeymoon," _came Tony's voice over the phone. _"And to let you know that we had a great time last night," _Ziva added.

"Thanks Tony, Ziva. We appreciate you all being in the wedding," Tim said, hearing other voices joining in the background.

"Yeah, you all helped to make it a beautiful wedding," Beth added, wrapping her arms around Tim's right arm.

"_It was our pleasure Elizabeth, Timothy," _Ducky said as Abby chimed in, _"Have fun in the Turks and Caicos."_

"We will Abby. We'll call you all when we land so you'll know we made it," Tim said as he heard their flight being called. "We have to go, they just called our flight, but thanks again guys."

"Have fun McGee and Beth," Gibbs replied as everyone shouted their goodbyes. The line then went dead as Tim and Beth stood and headed to board their flight.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

As soon as they touched down in the islands, Tim and Beth felt the magic overtake them. The weather was warm, the sunshine warming their hearts as the salty breezes filtered around them. Beth was so excited to be on a beautiful island with the man she loved. As soon as they checked into their hotel, the newlyweds called their friends in Washington DC.

During their weeklong honeymoon, Tim and Beth had time to share little moments together, such as walking hand in hand on the beach at sunset, romantic dinners, laying by the beach during the day and taking in shows in the evening. They spent a glorious week in paradise before having to head home to reality.

The McGees arrived back to DC, recharged and refreshed to go back to work. Since the fire department and NCIS had given them each three weeks off, they were able to spend two weeks in their own apartment, getting settled in. They finally finished unpacking their boxes and had their friends over to visit the week before they had to go back to work.

It didn't take long for the two to fall into a comfortable routine as husband and wife. After being alone for so long, they loved being able to come home to each others company. Most nights after they fixed dinner together they would snuggle on the couch to watch a movie or TV before going to bed.

Beth had to stay at the firehouse at least two to three days a week, so they made sure to set aside time for just themselves at least once a week, as long as Tim didn't have to stay late and work on a case. Their first anniversary came and went so fast, they couldn't believe it themselves. Cases came and went, never pulling McGee from his first priority, his wife. True, they fought, like any normal couple. But they never allowed themselves to go to bed or leave angry. Life was too short to stay mad and hold grudges, something Beth saw at least once a shift. She never wanted her marriage to Tim to end up like the ones she saw.

Their second anniversary came even quicker than the first. Tim took a week off from work so that he could take Beth to the beach. They came back refreshed and still so in love. They had only been back about a week or so when Beth started to get sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth hadn't been feeling well for over a month, waking up every morning nauseated, some mornings being more intense than others. But she never told Tim, for fear that he would worry too much about her on the job and be distracted. She really didn't want that. So she suffered in silence for a month before she decided it was time to go to her doctor.

She kept it from Tim that she had gone to the doctor, so she was a nervous wreck while on the job and off while she waited for the office to call her back.

It was a few days later on her day off that the doctor's office called her at home. She was cleaning the apartment because the NCIS crew was coming for dinner the next evening.

"Mrs. Elizabeth McGee?" the voice on the other end inquired when she answered the phone.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth, can I help you?" she asked, dusting the bookshelves.

"This is Dr. Taylor's office. He had to go to the hospital for emergency procedure. But he wanted me to call you with your test results," the nurse began. Beth sat down on the couch, her heart beginning to pound in anticipation. "What are the results?"

"Well Mrs. McGee, I'm happy to tell you that you are pregnant."

"Oh my God, really?" Beth asked, dropping the can of Pledge to the floor in shock.

"Yes ma'am, you are. Judging by your blood tests, you are about three months along," the nurse said, a smile evident in her voice. "Dr. Taylor wants you to make an appointment with your gynecologist as soon as possible."

"Okay, I will, thank you for calling," Beth said, hanging up the phone. A smile of contentment filled her face as she rubbed her belly. The thought of the little life growing inside of her filled her heart with such joy, a joy that she had never felt, not even on her wedding day.

She finished cleaning the house, then headed to the store before Tim came home from work. She wanted to pick up a few things to surprise her husband with the news.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

It had been a long day at NCIS for Tim. They had a slow day and all he did was enter reports. Tony had taken to throwing things at him while Gibbs wasn't looking. He had gotten caught an hour before the end of the day. Gibbs made him stay and finish Tim and Ziva's reports.

Tim smiled as he drove home. He had called Beth at lunch to check on her. Even though she hadn't said anything, he knew she hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks. When she didn't say anything to him, he figured she didn't want to worry him. So he talked to Ducky. The kindly doctor let him know that unless he could tell him specific symptoms, he couldn't tell Tim anything.

So Tim racked his brain trying to think of a way to bring the subject up with his wife. He pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building, still not sure how to broach the subject.

He walked up the stairs taking them two at a time. He then walked down the hallway to their apartment and let himself in. He shut the door and locked it, noting the dim lights and candles burning.

"Hi honey!" Beth greeted as she waltzed over to Tim and kissed him. He responded by dropping his pack and hugging his wife. They kissed for a moment longer before Beth pulled away, hanging Tim's field pack on the wall near the door as he took his shoes off and headed into the kitchen.

"Hi babe. How was your day?" Tim asked as he pulled out bottle of beer from the fridge and opened it, taking a long swig.

"Good. Got the house cleaned before everyone comes over tomorrow for dinner. How was your day?" Beth asked as she drained the pasta into the colander in the sink.

"Boring," he replied as he leaned against the counter, watching her put the pasta in the deep bowl next to the sink. "All we did was input reports that we hadn't been able to get to the past few weeks. Tony took to trying to bother me. Gibbs caught him red handed," Tim said, laughing as Beth tossed the pasta with spinach, tomatoes, sausage, cheese and Italian dressing.

Tim carried the bowl to the table as Beth took the salad and the rolls and the two sat down to eat. "He loves to bother you, but that is what brothers do, aggravate each other," Beth said laughing as Tim served pasta to her first then filled his plate.

They sat in silence for a few moments as they began to eat. Beth's heart was beating wildly in anticipation as she looked up from her dinner to Tim. She set her fork down as she said, "Tim, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it hon?" he asked, putting his fork down, his eyes filled with worry as he looked to his wife.

"Well, I have a present for you before we talk," she said, standing and pulling out a wrapped package from under her chair. She went over and handed him the present. He smiled and took the box from her. She sat back down as he pulled off the paper and opened the box. The look of bewilderment that transformed to disbelief to understanding was enough to make Beth's heart skip a beat.

"Are you serious?" Tim asked, holding up a white onesie that said _I'm Cute, Mom's Hot, Dad's Lucky_

"Yes. I just got the call today. I hadn't been feeling to good the past few weeks, so I went to the doctor. They called me with the results this morning. I'm three months pregnant," Beth said as Tim stared at the onesie. She saw the tears forming in his eyes as he stood up, clutching the baby outfit and walked over to his wife. He then took her in his arms and held her close.

"Oh hon, I knew you weren't feeling well. But I am so happy! A baby! I can't believe it." Tim exclaimed, excitement building inside him. _I'm going to be a father!_


End file.
